vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148303-will-there-ever-be-a-class-change-re-roll-token
Content ---- ---- The reason I asked the question, and the following ones, is to make you think twice about what you are requesting ;) In principle, I'm not entirely against the idea, but it has some crucial points that need to be addressed: "must get new gear": Which means your character is useless if you did not get it in advance. Which implies changing the whole loot system, as you cannot get non-class gear that easily. A standard set might work, but this is rather painful for example if you had a fully decked out lvl 120 character. Although it's something I could live with. Flipping gear could be a viable solution, but what about runes then :P ? I personaly would advocate more for the Final Fantasy approach, introduce the Job system, or a variant of it. Your character can be whatever he wants (path as well), he just needs to equip the gear for it. Of course this implies a lot more changes to be able to handle all the gear requirements that come with it, but the flexibility is far greater. | |} ---- Not sure about specifics...either: a) must get new gear b ) previous gear is rendered useless because of class change and upon log in (as new class), character is given a standard set. c) what can be flipped is flipped (for example: any pvp armor piece is flipped to its equivalent). I know other mmos have this option, would be great if WS had it too. What do you think? And thank you for being the first to respond! Edited December 18, 2015 by Yonsie | |} ---- Brother, that would be the dream! To have the ability to be whatever just by equipping gear, heaven. However, since WS did not start like this, I merely ask to get our feet wet (if you will). But the Final Fantasy approach would be more than I asked and I would naturally welcome it with open arms. As for the specifics: -yes your previous gear could be rendered useless, it is a risk that comes with this. -Standard set option so no one logs-in with 0 gear on. -Receive a set of standard runes. We can do this Olivar! I merely wish to be a Chua slinger... like you,have a heart (just goofing :D) Edited December 18, 2015 by Yonsie | |} ---- Well, we can't do this, Carbine can. Just need to poke Meerkat and Timetravel to read this and implement this. | |} ---- A reply from them would be awesome! Here's to hoping your comment summons them ! | |} ---- I don't agree with this personally. My reasoning? You will have to learn a new class all over again. And I will bet money that people will roll into their desired class and then just jump into Vet Dungeons without even knowing how to properly play the class. With the change in leveling speed, why not just roll a new character and actually learn the class as you go? I think that will net better results in the longrun than simply taking the easy/lazy way and "paying" for a class change. My $0.02. | |} ---- I'm curious - what other mmos? I've seen race and gender and faction change things, but never class change tokens. | |} ---- ----